1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to measuring tools. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to tool for precisely measuring and adjusting the height and setback of a bicycle seat/saddle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Experienced bicyclists are very aware of the “fit” or positioning of the seat of the bicycle relative to the height of the seat (the distance between the top of the seat and the bottom bracket) and the seat setback (the distance of the nose of the seat behind the bottom bracket). In fact, the more avid the cyclist, the more important the preciseness of these seat positions becomes and a variance of a single millimeter affects the feel and performance of the bicycle and the comfort of the cyclist.
Heretofore, seat adjustment has been accomplished by trial and error or by employing a measuring tape to measure the distance from the center of the bicycle's crank arm attachment to the bottom bracket to the top of the seat and adjusting the seat accordingly. The measuring tape is also used to “guesstimate” the seat setback. The trial and error scenario requires painstaking, time-consuming dedication if the seat needs to be readjusted or if attempting to replicate the seat position on a different bicycle. The tape measure scenario is error-prone since the crank arm is laterally spaced from the seat and any measurement must be taken at and angle. If the tape is not angled, the user must “eye” the tape measurement relative to the top of the seat. Because of these physical impediments, measurements taken with a tape have been found to vary by 2-5 millimeters.
As noted above, it is highly improbable and almost impossible to use a tape to replicate the seat position on two or more different bicycles. The art would certainly welcome a tool whereby a cyclist could easily and accurately determine seat height and seat setback relative to the bottom bracket. Thus, a seat adjustment tool for a bicycle solving the aforementioned problems is desired.